fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! Olympian Miracle
is a fanseries created by AguriiMadoka, and is the second season of Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle, which began on July 24, 2014. Nozomi Mizakura and her friends from Rainbow-Colored Miracle continue being main characters, but the series introduces new main characters along the way. Although not members of STAR☆ANIS (anymore, in the case of the latter two), Yuniko, Sunao, and Moe provide the singing voices of four of the new characters. Summary ''Main article: List of Aikatsu! Olympian Miracle episodes The series continues on from Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle, but introduces new idols and a new addition to the Aikatsu! System - the Olympus System. Terminology - A new addition to the Aikatsu! system. It features a new line of dresses based on deities from Greco-Roman mythology, with each fashion brand being assigned a god or goddess to base their clothes on. The Olympus System enables idols to perform Olympian Appeals. *''Oriental Wonder ''- Gaea/Gaia *''Aurora Fantasy ''- Demeter/Ceres *''Love Moonrise'' - Artemis/Diana *''Loli Gothic'' - Hades/Pluto *''Happy Rainbow ''- Zeus/Jupiter *''Hip Hop Sensation ''- Ares/Mars *''Magical Toy ''- Hermes/Mercury *''Ribbon Paradise'' - Hera/Juno *''Swing Rock ''- Apollo *''Spicy Ageha'' - Aphrodite/Venus *''Futuring Girl ''- Kronos/Saturn *''Angely Sugar ''- Hestia/Vesta *''Vivid Kiss ''- Poseidon/Neptune *''Nymph Reverie ''- Dionysus/Bacchus *''Bohemian Sky ''- Ouranos/Uranus *''Dreamy Crown'' - Cupid/Eros - Olympian Appeals are similar to Constellation Appeals, but feature the astrological signs of Roman gods rather than constellations. Olympian Appeals are generally the last to be executed in an Appeal chain. Characters The following is a list of the main characters introduced in Aikatsu! Olympian Miracle. To see a list of main characters introduced in Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle, click here. Starlight Academy - A Cute type idol, Kotori's favorite brand is Angely Sugar and her singing voice is provided by Yuniko Morishita. Her aura is composed of various colored marshmallows, winged hearts, and lavender daisies. Kotori's basic coord is the Plum Symphonia Coord. - A Sexy type idol, Mayu's favorite brand is Nymph Reverie and her singing voice is provided by Sunao Yoshikawa. Her aura is composed of a water lilies falling from above and creating a ripple effect when they touch the floor, and a ring of wildflowers surrounding her. Mayu's basic coord is the Viridian Symphonia Coord. Dream Academy - A Cute type idol, Megumi's favorite brand is Dreamy Crown and her singing voice is provided by Moe Yamazaki. Her aura is composed of silver tiaras and various colored bubbles. Megumi's basic coord is the Lime Melodia Coord. - A Sexy type idol, Tsubasa's favorite brand is Bohemian Sky and her singing voice is provided by Fuuri from STAR☆ANIS. Her aura is composed of Bohemian dreamcatchers and a golden lamp spouting a purple mist that spirals around her. Tsubasa's basic coord is the Sky Melodia Coord. Moonlight Office - A Pop type idol, Emi's favorite brand is Vivid Kiss and her singing voice is provided by Moe Yamazaki. Her aura is composed of various colored kiss marks, golden lilies, and orange sun jewels. As she is not a student, Emi lacks a basic coord, and often performs in various Vivid Kiss dresses. Music Voice Providers Opening and Ending Themes Trivia *Megumi Niwa's primary brand was originally meant to be Ribbon Paradise before the unveiling of the new brand Dreamy Crown. *Unlike most Aikatsu! seasons, Olympian Miracle has 72 episodes, to acommodate the existence of sixteen main characters at a time. As a result, the series has 9 DCD collections with 18 Premium Rare dresses, 16 insert song / mini album releases and the season is split into two equal parts with 36 episodes each. Category:Fan series Category:Aikatsu! Rainbow-Colored Miracle